This invention relates to a connector device, for example, relates to a connector device which is attached to an electric car or a hybrid car to transmit electric power supplied from a power system.
For example, this type of connector device is disclosed in JP 2002-343169A (Patent Document 1), the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
As shown in FIGS. 47A, 47B and 47C, Patent Document 1 discloses a power circuit breaker with lever-for-mating-operation (connector device) 90 which comprises a connector 910, a mating connector 950 and a lever 920. The lever 920 is supported by the connector 910 to be operable. The lever 920 is provided with a cam groove 922, and the mating connector 950 is provided with a cam projection 952. The cam projection 952 is inserted in the cam groove 922. The connector 910 is provided with an unillustrated male terminal (power terminal) which is a part of a power circuit. The lever 920 is provided with another unillustrated male terminal for detection of mated state (detection terminal). The mating connector 950 is provided with an unillustrated female terminal (mating power terminal), which is another part of the power circuit, and another unillustrated female terminal for detection of mated state (mating detection terminal).
As can be seen from FIGS. 47A and 47B, when the lever 920 is turned down, the connector 910 is moved downward, and the power terminal and the mating power terminal are connected to each other. As a result, the power circuit is formed. As can be seen from FIGS. 47B and 47C, when the lever 920 is made horizontally slide, the detection terminal and the mating terminal are connected to each other, and electric current flows through the power circuit. When the connector 910 is removed from the mating connector 950, the aforementioned operations are performed in the reverse order. Specifically, first, the lever 920 is made slide in a direction opposite to the sliding direction in the connection operation so that the connection between the detection terminal and the mating terminal is released. Subsequently, the lever is turned up so that the connection between the power terminal and the mating power is released.
The connector device disclosed in Patent Document 1 is, for example, used in an electric car, etc. to transmit large electric current of about 100 A. When such an electric car, etc. is maintained, the connector is several times inserted into and removed from the mating connector. If such maintenance is repeated, the number of insertion and removal of the connector becomes large so that poor electrical connection between the connector and the mating connector is sometimes caused.